Inocência das Trevas
by yuediangelo
Summary: Ola queridos leitores!Essa é uma historia verdadeiramente minha e eu preciso de ajuda!Aqui tem dois Prólogos que eu não consigo decidir qual usar e queria a opinião de vocês!estou postando aqui porque tenho certeza de que muito já conhecem o meu jeito de escrever e eu estou acostumada...POR FAVOR AJUDEM! se tiver comentários pedindo até posto a historia aqui! :)


**Titulo: Inocência das Trevas**

**oOo**

**n/a: **bom gente essa historia é minha completamente e eu estou em divida de qual prólogo colocar e queria pedir para vocês leitores maravilhosos me dizerem qual dos dois gostam mais será que você poderia me dizer? não ira custar nada tenho certeza!

**oOo**

**Prólogo**

**oOo**

Há muitas eras atrás,quando a raça humana ainda era rudimentar e não muito mais do que animais irracionais,um grupo de 21 seres com poderes inimagináveis,auto denominados de Meétris,com personificação animal;estavam cruzando o universo tentando levar o poder e o conhecimento a todas as formas de organismos vivos que existiam nas múltiplas galaxias dos universos.

Olhando para a situação da terra que possuíam seres com atitudes primais,mas também perceberam um enorme potencial para a grandeza eles decidiram levar a civilização para o planeta azul e com grande dificuldade e peso no coração eles se separaram indo de um a dois para cada lado do mundo para reunir os seres racionais e lhes e ensinar a cultura, conhecimento, poder entre outras coisas;cada um ao seu modo prometendo se reunir a cada 12 satélites.

Durante vários séculos os Meétris ensinaram seus conhecimentos individuais para cada grupo de seres que eles reuniram; os humanos descobriram a fé e a razão,como cultuar os deuses e fazerem pequenos rituais com magias menores,bem como a matemática,astronomia,trabalhos manuais;enquanto os seres misticos aprenderam a utilizar a magia em sua totalidade como rituais,o poder elementar,como a magia era perigosa e poderosa,entre diversas outras coisas,já as criaturas misticas aprenderam um jeito mais primal de viver,muitas vezes seguindo apenas os seus instinto,valorizando acima de tudo seus filhotes e companheiros.

Os seu ensinamentos não eram exatamente iguais de um grupo para o outro,mesmo dentro de uma mesma espécie;mais isso era necessários para todos se complementarem e viverem em harmonia.

Mas não ficou assim para sempre(um tempo relativamente curto para os Meétris que são imortais),os seres terrestres, principalmente os humanos e os seres misticos,começaram a ficar extremamente ganancioso e obcecados com o poder,e isso se tornou a causa de guerras e discórdia entre as civilizações.

Os Meétris horrorizados com esses atos bárbaros fizeram de tudo para trazer a paz de volta aos seres que ensinaram e aprenderam a amar sendo que alguns até mesmo construíram famílias,mas tudo fora em vão e com extremo pesar decidiram deixar para trás o planeta azul de uma vez, despediram-se de suas famílias e lhes informaram que iriam partir no próximo eclipse, que era a quatro semana da data que eles informaram.

Porém,quando os humanos descobriram que os Meétris iriam deixar para sempre o planeta,quando o choque passou todos eles ficaram extremamente furiosos não querendo que seres tão poderosos estivessem tão longe de seu alcance,o medo de perde-los alcançou altas proporções fazendo com que eles tentassem planejassem um modo de faze-los permanecer com eles,tendo seus poderes sempre a disposição e se não fosse por bem seria por mal.

No dia do eclipse quando os Meétris se preparavam para ir embora,eles caíram em uma imensa armadilha preparada pelos humanos e diversas criaturas misticas,alguns até mesmo por seus próprios filhos,quando eles finalmente compreenderam o que estava acontecendo os 21 seres lutaram e tentaram de tudo para escapar,mas seus esforços fora em vão.

Os terráqueos prepararam um mega ritual de confinamento,com absorvição e sacrifícios,os Meétris ficaram desolados enquanto viram a maior parte de seu poder serem sugados para pedras com propriedades de absorção,suas almas seres puxadas para dentro de colares com suas personificações e vendo os seres inocentes serem usados como sacrifícios nesse ato atros e antes de serem completamente confinados eles lançaram uma maldição dizendo que os seres que estavam participando dessa grande atrocidade,ou eram gananciosos e obcecados pelo poder nunca mais encontrariam a paz e se a humanidade não muda-se sua atitudes e se arrependessem iriam pagar muito caro.

Os seres humanos e as criaturas misticas e magias,nunca se arrependeram ou voltaram a trás no caminho que seguira, e assim ficaram cada vez mais e mais hostis uma para as outras,sendo que o único jeito de não destruir o planeta e se ter a paz ocorreu uma separação quase completa entre as duas no meio a todos esses acontecimentos a ajuda dos Meétris foram esquecidas como se nunca tivessem existido.

Todos os que possuíam os colares e as pedras,que tinha sido mais uma carnificina para ver quem iria possui-los; e tentavam usa-las para seus próprios fins,ou impondo seu desejo,tinha consequências graves que foram horripilantes de mais para ser até mesmo mencionada em algum lugar na história,vamos apenas dizer que depois de alguns seculos dessas coisas acontecendo ninguém mais queria ter contato com esses artefatos. Chamando-os de artefatos amaldiçoados ou pedras e colares malditos,por um tempo até as pedras desapareceram no período de Cristo.

Foi quando os hospedeiros destinados dos colares começaram a aparecer,que poderiam utilizar os colares sem se prejudicarem,é claro se tivessem a cabeça firme senão seriam eles controlados pelos Meétris,mas muitos não sabiam do poder que possuíam e os que sabiam não diziam para ninguém achando que esse tipo de poder era maligno.E durantes milênios as coisas continuaram assim.

Mas esses poderes tão grandes não podem ser ignorados para sempre,até porque uma nova geração de hospedeiros esta para aparecer e um poder tão inebriante(embora só um decimo de sua força total)ira realmente chamar a atenção nos tempos atuais a onde a ganancia esta no sangue e a imprudência esta a solta ,fazendo com que todos pensem apenas em si mesmo e o poder sendo o que move o mundo levando as coisas ao desastre.

Você seria capaz de agir diferente disso,se possui-se tal poder em suas mãos?Você saberia usar um extremo poder sem verdadeiramente prejudicar ninguém?seria capaz de resistir a tamanha tentação?Continuaria a mesma pessoa que sempre foi antes desse poder?Pense nisso,porque você pode ser o próximo hospedeiro do colar,o de algum modo se meter no meio desta loucura,ninguém esta a salvo e a sua decisão poderia salvar ou condenar o mundo.

**oOo**

**Um Prólogo Alternativo.**

**oOo**

A muitos milênios atrás,quando as pirâmides do Egito ainda eram jovens e os Praxis (_termo usado para se referir a criaturas sem um pingo de sangue magico comumente usado para se referir aos seres humanos) _tinham conhecimento sobre as criaturas magicas,o mundo estava em sua era de maior escuridão.

Os 21 demônios mais perigosos do universo resolveram ter sua "_diversão" _com os seres que habitavam o planeta; com seus poderes e força eles escravizarão todos os seres existentes causando dor e destruição aonde passavam,com jogos e artimanhas fizeram os seres saírem da harmonia,criando inimigos destruindo alianças e instalando o medo no fundo de seus corações.

Quem os desafiava acabava morto e ninguém sabia em quem podia confiar causando varias guerras civis,que eram motivadas pelo grande medo e desconfiança,que o demônios encontravam esse acontecimento muito engraçado e divertido,vendo eles mesmo se destruírem se precisarem levantar um dedo.

Durante um século os demônios reinaram livremente sobre a terra sem qualquer oposição que os desafiava,foi nesse momento de trevas e dor que uma menina,praxi,Maria ,que havia presenciado a sua família inteira morrer pelos demônios; decidiu fazer tudo o que estava em seu alcance para destruir os demônios e trazer a paz e a harmonia de volta ao mundo de uma vez.

Ela pediu aos deuses um meio de derrotar os demônios e trazer a paz de volta ao mundo,ela ofereceu a própria vida como pagamento por tal ajuda,os deuses vendo a sinceridade no coração da criança decidiram ajuda-lá.

Os deuses explicaram que os demônios não poderiam ser mortos pois eram imortais sem contar que tinham um poder imenso demais para isso acontecer,mas disseram que os poderes poderiam ser a sua maioria absorvidos o suficiente para que os demônios ficarem fracos o suficiente para serem lacrados em objetos de grande magia.

Os deuses falaram que não iria ser fácil porque ela teria que viajar o mundo todo pedindo ajuda a todos os seres existentes para conseguir lacrar as almas nos objetos juntamente com 21 seres que de boa vontade dariam suas vidas por isso.

A menina notou que não seria fácil por diversos motivos,como por exemplo muitos dos seres viraram inimigos mortais,ou como ela podia pedir para que 21 dessas pessoas dessem sua vida para acabar com ele?Mas ela estava disposta a tentar porque sabia que era o único modo de trazer a paz ao mundo, e sabia que todos queriam isso também.

Viajando por todo o mundo em segredo e com diversos empecilhos,Maria recruto os melhores Faunos,Sátiros,Ninfas, Driadines,Ogros,Vampiros,Banshee,Sleipnir,Lobisome m,Golem,Drow,Ciclope,Humanos(Praxis),Rakshasa,drag onianos (Draconianos),Lilend,Feiticeiros,Magos,Bruxas,Harp ia,Mutante,Nagas,Górgonas,Cérebro,A morte,Tengu,Os elementos (Água,Terra,Fogo,Ar),Goblins,Gnomos,Centauros,Anõe s,Fadas,Elfos,Fênix,Dragões,Quimeras,Sereiamos,Ser eias,Tritões, Testralios,Dementadores,Veelas,Véélos,Hidras,Esfin ges,Fúrias,O Kraken,As musas entre vários outros seres fazendo-os se reunir no santuários dos deuses,que era o único lugar secreto e seguro o suficiente para essa reunião,não fora fácil convence-los,mas todos queriam os demônios banidos e assim concordaram,Maria levou 6 anos para reunir todos.

Voltando ao santuário,que era incrível que ainda existia com tantos inimigos declarados no mesmo lugar,os deuses então ofereceram diversos tipos de materiais para que se forja-se as gemas com diversas pedras magicas e preciosas como também ofereceram diversos metais mágicos que serviria para transformar como objeto de lacre que teriam que ser perfeitos e compatíveis com os poderes dos demônios.

Levou quase 2 anos para que os colares,que eles decidiram que seria o objeto de lacre,e as gemas ficassem prontas com a ajuda de todas e ficaram perfeitas e exalavam poder;cada um dos 21 colares tinham a imagem respectiva do demônio que seria lacrado nele,em seus mínimos detalhes e as gemas com a imagem entalhada por dentro.

O seres que iram se sacrificar pegaram suas gemas e colares,despediram-se das suas famílias e foram para sua jornada, sozinhos enquanto Maria iria ficar no santuário com os demais se ela seria a responsável pelo banimento final,bem como prepara as coisas para que isso acontecesse.

Vários dias se passaram até que os colares começaram a aparecer em um circulo de banimento junto com as gemas,e todos os seres tiveram a esperança que a paz seria restaurada,quando o vigésimo colar apareceu,Maria foi para o circulo para realizar o banimento final no momento em que o ultimo colar aparecesse.

Mas algo deu errado dois minutos antes do último colar e gema aparecer um poder maligno varreu a todos que ficaram confusos sem saber o que era.

Maria começou a fazer o ritual no momento em que as ultimas peças apareceram porém na ultima parte em que a harmonia deveria ser restaurada ela viu os praxis começarem a esquecer e a temer os seres mágicos,os inimigos ficarem cada vez mais rancorosos e a odiar os outros ainda mais,naquele momento ela percebeu que o mundo nunca mais iria ficar em harmonia novamente.

Quando Maria falou as ultimas palavras do ritual ela desaparecera,mas com sua insegurança no final fez o ritual dar parcialmente errado,as pedras sumiram,se espalhando pelo mundo e através dos tempos,os colares (_Que ficaram conhecidos como colares soinomed) _começaram a procurar hospedeiros que achavam dignos o suficiente de carregar seus poderes.

Os séculos se passaram e todos os seres queriam esquecer o que ficou conhecido como o século das trevas,tentando desesperadamente desaparecer com os seus registros e suas historias ,mas as cicatrizes que ficaram foram muito profundas,em suas mentes e nos seus subconsciente,os praxis se esqueceram dos seres mágicos,pelo menos a grande maioria,e seguram em frente com as suas seres mágicos nunca foram capazes de esquecer as rixas e reacenderem as alianças e se espalharam pelo mundo.

Os colares desapareceram depois de alguns séculos,mas ainda tem seres espalhados pelo mundo preparados para reconhece-los caso voltem para a circulação e nada de mal ocorra novamente,muitos não se lembravam conscientemente dos século das Trevas,mas era lembrado no inconsciente de muitas gerações futuras.

Porém agora,com as diversas explorações que estão sendo feitas pelos arqueólogos,ele começaram a encontrar os vestígios desse tempo,e o destino iria usar isso ao seu favor fazendo uma grande parte da historia ser recuperada e os colares reaparecerem.

Até porque o mundo para ela estava ficando chato do jeito que estava e ela queria uma nova animação e esse poder certamente ira servir para tira o seu tédio de vez,abrindo os olhos das pessoas que não queria ver a realidade.

Sera que você esta preparado para ver a verdade? e desenterrar as cicatrizes que você possui e não sabe?

**n/a:** bom agora escolham!Eu não sei qual fazer e preciso desesperadamente da sua ajuda! Elas não terão interferência na historia mais não consigo decidir qual sera a melhor! serei muito grata a vocês por isso!

:)


End file.
